Today, air flow around vehicles is often estimated using mesh networks. Typically, such mesh networks include numerous mesh points around the surface of the vehicle body. Various measures pertaining to air flow and related forces, such as lift force and drag force, can then be measured along the numerous points and then aggregated to ascertain overall estimates for these values for the vehicle body surface.
While use of such mesh networks can be valuable in estimating such various flow values, a large number of mesh points is generally needed to obtain accurate results. For example, a typical mesh network used for estimating air flow along vehicle body surfaces may include twenty to forty million or more mesh points. Accordingly, the generation and use of typical mesh networks having such a large number of mesh points can be expensive and time consuming. Additionally, typical mesh networks may also provide results that are less than optimal in terms of their numerical accuracy and stability.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved method for generating mesh networks for estimating air flow around vehicle body surfaces, for example with potentially fewer mesh points and/or that produces results with potentially increased numerical accuracy and/or stability. It is also desired to provide an improved program product for estimating air flow around vehicle body surfaces, for example with potentially fewer mesh points and/or that produces results with potentially increased numerical accuracy and/or stability. It is further desired to provide an improved system for estimating air flow around vehicle body surfaces, for example with potentially fewer mesh points and/or that produces results with potentially increased numerical accuracy and/or stability.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.